Ragnarok, The Story of a warior
by althewolf
Summary: When games get real and nightmares happen, things just have to get ugly. But not always as you get to type in your sentence in your chat bar. But it isn't really fun when you're REALLY in it.
1. Chapter 1: The Lost and Untold

**First chapter is up :D I didn't say this is the first time I wrote (or more likely type) a story but hey, at least I know a few tricks in making it good ;3 .I know that it's quite short, but I'll make it up at Chapter 2 :D Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Lost and untold<p>

It was a nice morning, every one was awake and some went out early to do their daily things or maybe they're just some mothers out to buy groceries for they children. But this...

"C'mon! C'mon hit it! No no no!" a boy jumped out of his chair, feeling bad that he was losing. "C'mon Lance! Now! Asura Str- NO!" he bashed his keyboard, died on the spot that he was stabbed by the Diabolic to death. He sighed a frustrated sigh as he pulled his chair back, sitting down calmly. He picked the keyboard which fell of the desk and placed it next to the mouse, typing into the chat

"Hey Lance, I'm going out. Too much quest for today *SIGH*"

The other player responded right after he sent it

"What? Already? We just got started"

The player complained, the boy once more gave out a frustrated sigh

"C'mon man, I need some rest. And I got some homework to do. And don't you have a Science project to finish? Teacher Felicity will headlock you again if you don't finish it"

"OK fine, its not like I can go on for 24/7 anyways. Bye bro"

The boy then smiled and typed in "Sure, see ya"

He then closed his laptop and opened his headphones and placed it on top of the laptop. He then got up and went towards his bed when all of a sudden his name was called "Vince! Come down here" a feminine voice called out "What wrong Chris? I need to sleep" he said out loud. "It's freaking 8 a.m. Idiot!" she roared. Footsteps were heard coming up, then all of a sudden the door flung open. "C'mon and wash your face before you have breakfast!" a blonde girl shouted at him, making him to close his ears "Why? Can't I sleep first?" he asked but the girl kept glaring at him "NO" she whispered. She has blond hair that reaches her waist and jet black eyes. She wore a white and blue striped long sleeved shirt. Her glare softened and she went closer to him, pulling his hand. "Come" she said softly "Let's have breakfast and you can get your sleep" she said.

He just nodded in agreement and followed her, his hand in hers. They got down and joined the table for 5 people, their breakfast done and ready to go. "Wow" he smiled, looking at the table full of food, mostly light things like apples and biscuits. "I know right. I bet mom and dad prepared these early before they took their flight" she said as she sat down. He took the opposite seat of her and took the plate that was full with apple. But before he could start munching she took it away from him "Hey, that's for me" he said "No, it's not ONLY for you. It's for me too and are we not suppose to pray before we eat?" she suggested. He then looked down and closed his eyes to pray, she also followed after he did so. "Dear Father, thank you for the food that you help our mother made for us" he said, she the kicked his feet under the table, making him regretting his words "And also our father who helped her. We once again thank you for the meal that you gave us for today" he said before smiling at her "Apples?" he asked.

She then took one of the apple before giving it to him. He puffed his cheeks in an unsatisfied manner "Damn it" he cursed as he munched on the rest of it. After eating their breakfast and cleaned the table the two of the went back up to their room and did their thing. "So, what are you going to do later?" she asked him, he was busy wiping the dishes while Chrissie was washing the dishes "I have my list" he answered .Before he slept, he thought of the game that he played just now, Ragnarok. 'Hmm, should I play or sleep' he said to himself mentally 'Nah, I'll sleep. That game can do no harm to me' he smirked as he laid down onto his bed, falling asleep.

When he woke up, he realized that he was in a standing position "What the.." he said as he opened his eyes to the place before him, a large village packed with people. "What the?" he questioned as a girl in brown hair came up beside him "Hello there!" she greeted "Welcome to Ragnarok Online!" she said. He then opened his eyes in terror "Oh crap"


	2. Chapter 2: For Starters

Chapter 2: For Starters

Vince stood froze right where he was, unable to speak due to what the girl just said. "Umm, sir?" she asked but yet he still won't budge. "Hmm" she said as she opened a book, flipping the pages quickly. She then cleared her throat and said "Cure!" as she pointed her finger at Vince, still no movements. "Damn it you just waisted my MP you bastard!" she said, whacking him with her book. "Ouch!" he growled "What the heck?! What's your problem I was thinking of a way out of here and when it popped out so did your staff, you witch" he cursed. She then gave her glare at him "You bastard..." she said. He immediately he remembered her sister, Chrissie. "Maybe if I can get her to shut the laptop.." he thought "...But I did close it" he scratched his head "Argh damn it, this can't be happening!" he roared, attracting the players around him. "A-Ah well, it is hard to defeat the Elder, right..?" she looked at him "Oh! Um.. Faust" he said "Wow, what a name, Faust" she said. The players around then went back to what were they doing.

"So, is there a way out of here?" he asked her. She then turned her body towards him. She has black hair and gray eyes .She was also wearing a white robe with her hood down. Some part of her cloth were torn below her waist, revealing her pants that reached her knees. "Wha-What are you looking at?!" she blushed as she turned away. "N-Nothing, just where is the way out?" he asked calmly "Well, there is the West Gate, The East Gate T-" "SERIOUSLY?!" he cut her off.

"The way out of this game" he said "Please". "There's no way out" she said "Your stuck here. You slept near you laptop right?" she asked him. "Well, I think" he said "Well then, Welcome to Ragnarok" she smiled. "I'm finding a way out. One way or another" he said as he walked away. She followed him everywhere he went, which annoyed him. "Damn it go do your work!" he roared at her "You need a supporting unit to level up fast you know" she said "And I am a good girl you know" she winked at him. "OooooK?" he back away from her a bit "So what are you?" he asked "A priest!" she said "Took me a while to get up to this level".

"Nice, now follow me. I need to bash some monsters to reach my natural class" he ordered as he started walking towards the West gate. "W-Wait up!" she ran beside him "What are we exactly going for?" she curiously asked. HE stoped and turned around, smiling at her "A zombie"

After a while traveling...

"Hah...Hah...damn it, why was it so far?" she asked herself "I don't really know" he answered "But it'll be worth it...for me" he said as he ran towards the zombie, lifting his fist at it, punching hard. "W-Wait up!" she said, but before he could answer he got hit on his head "Ouch! C'mon really?!" he roared as his health bar dropped low "Heal!" she said as his health bar went full "And then...Signus Crucis!" she said as the zombies defense dropped, giving Vince a chance. "Haarghh!" he roared as he blew the skeletons face off, leveling up to level 3. "OK bring it on!" he taunted them. 'What an idiot' she thought as she flipped pages again "Blessing" she whispered as he felt strength rising inside him. "Woah! What the.." he said as he started glow blue a little "Thanks! Miss?" he asked her as she blew another skeleton leveling up once more. "Farron" she said as she continued to support him.

After a while...

"Yay! Level 15!" he cheered "Yay! Good job! You waisted 10 of my Fruit Bells" she said, unsatisfied. "Well it was worth it" he smiled, making her blush "Well, where to change my class to Swordsman?" he asked her. "It's at the Swordsman Guild in Izlude. It's a three days walk from here. Your going to be a swordsman?" she asked. "Yup. Now, Lets get going" as he stood up, and offered his hand to her. "C'mon, lets get my class to the next level" he said as she shyly took his hands "O-OK"


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Here?

**3rd Chapter is up! I didn't add the party option but soon I will and also another character :D the names *SPOILER* XD anyways RnR. See ya at the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Finally Here?<p>

They walked from the dungeon to the dry desert to the nearest city and finally they are in a village, full with happy NPC's talking to each other, how weird eh?

"How weird can this game get" Vince sighed. Farron instantly slapped him at the back of his head hard "What was that for?!" he roared, but she just crossed her arms in front of her chest "That's for not respecting the game" she said. He just rolled his eyes in disbelief that there was someone like her around all of the gamers. They walked around, bought some food and clothes using the gold they got from the zombies they fought. Who knew that zombies kept gold coins with them. "Haha! I love this shirt!" Farron cheered as she jumped around Vince, he wasn't amused by that "Okay okay stop that Farron" he said as he walked faster. She's now wearing a white sleeves jacket that went halfway of her torso and a black shirt inside it. And she was still wearing her shorts that reached her knees and she also tied her hair.

"Thanks Faust! You're the best and the nicest person I've met before!" she said as she hugged his left arm. "Yea, yea your welcome" he said. He was still wearing his long black sleeve shirt and his dark blue jeans, its just that it got torn due to a zombie hoard that came all of a sudden, nearly killing him. "Why didn't you bought yours?" she asked curiously "Because I like it like this" he lied 'Because yours costed me 3/4 of my hard earned gold' he mentally cried.

She then pulled him towards a nearby shop. "H-Hey where are you pulling me to?" he asked as he tried to resist. "We're going to buy you some armor, dear friend" she said as they entered a shop full of shield, vests and a lot more things that includes something about armor. "Hello there newly weds" the shopkeeper greeted them. He has an eyepatch attached to his left eye, his black hair was tied at the back of his head and his glasses were shining. He looked like he just got out of the mud due to his dirty apron. "N-Newly weds?" Farron questioned him. "Yeah, I see you care about your boyfriend here and brought him here to buy him some armor. Not just that, look at how close you two are" he winked.

She was very close to me VERY. She was hugging my arm and her head was placed on my left shoulder. I quickly jerked my arm from her and wiped off dust from my shoulder. "Well umm" Faust began "How bout an armor and a sword which will cost less than 400 gold coins please?" he asked the shopkeeper "Sure thing, coming right up after I search for them at my store" he said as he walked towards the door behind him, winking at Vince before he closed the door. Vince then made a curious face towards the door and looked around the shop. "Wow" he said as he took up the Tsurugi. The katana looks very sharp even though it has dust on it. He wiped the dust of the sword but only got his finger cut as his reward. "Arg, curses" he said. "Come here" Farron said as she took his finger and wrapped it up in her white handkerchief. Vince hissed in pain as she did so.

"Damn it at least tell me what are you going to do first!" he walked close to her, but then as if time stopped his face was near hers just a few centimeters away. He then pulled back, blushing "S-Sorry" he said, scratching the back of his head. She then blushed deep red "It's o-okay" she said.

"Here we go!" the shopkeeper said as he walked into the room with two boxes full with swords and armors "Pick anyone of them and I'll give you to you for 350 gold coins" he said. "Are you sure?" Vince asked "Maybe you'll get a big loss after this" he said. "Take or leave it be pal, your call but it's my phone" the shopkeeper smiled. "OK then" Vince got down to his knees as he started to search for swords first. The shopkeeper then got closer to Farron.

"So, how long have you been with each other?" he whispered to her. She just turned her face towards Vince "Well, about 2 days. But somehow I trust this guy even though I am at a higher level than him" she said. "I see.." the shopkeeper said "..Love at first sight" he joked as he walked back to the counter, leaving Farron blushing "It is not!" she said as he looked at him. "What was that?" he said as he started to searched for armor now. "Oh nothing" she said.

After searching for a while he then took up the armor and sword that he chose and set it at the counter. "That's your choice?" the shopkeeper asked "Yeah" Vince replied. "It seems..." the shopkeeper looked at both of the armor and sword "You took a normal Katana and a Adventurers Suit" he smiled "Not bad for starters" he said. "Thanks" Vince smiled as he paid and got out of the shop. "So, where to now?" he asked Farron, packing his katana at its sheath at his left. "Here, just a few more hours of travel and we'll reach out destination" she said as she pointed at her left. "OK then, lets go" he said as they made their way towards the Izlude, which is through a forest..

...At the forest nearby...

"Oh look!" Vince said, going close to the creature near them "A Poring?" he said as he got attacked "Ouch! You bastard!" he roared as he tried to pull out his katana, but it won't even budge. "Wh-What?!" he said as he got hit again. "Farron! I can't pull out my katana!" he said as he ran beside her, showing her that the katana won't even budge our from its sheath. "Only a swordsman classed player can pull it out" she said "So wanna make a run or fight with bear hands?" she said as she took out her book. "I hate this but, lets run. I wanna use this katana as soon as possible" he said as they ran pass the forest, into a large kingdom.

"What in the names of Zeke is this place?" Vince questioned. Farron then got in front of him and smiled "Welcome to Izlude! The place for swordsman!" she said. He smiled and looked at it before he said "What a place for swordsman"


	4. Chapter 4: The New Level Of Freak

**Hey there! Sorry for the long update, my internet has been a heck of a problem. But here you go, Chapter 4 :3 enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The New Level Of Freak<p>

Vince and Farron walked into Izlude, the place where all players which picked swordsman as their class. They were swords, everywhere! The bar nearby was full of men with swords ans so was the inn. Even the spa there has swords! "Well, that canceled my to do list here" Farron said as she took out a piece of paper and used a pencil to write something down. "What's that?" Vince asked asked her, pointing at the paper. "Oh nothing personal" she said as she tucked it back in her pocket.

"Well, lets ask someone how to get a swordsman title" he said as he walked up the path along with Farron. "Hye their lady" a man winked at Farron. He looks like he is in the ages of thirty. "Wanna have a walk around?" he offered his hand to her. "No thanks, I need to help this guy here" she said. "C'mon, ditch him for a while" he said, making Vince furious. "You bastard, who are you to tell her to ditch me?" he growled at the man. The man held his sword at his right side "I am older than you, more experienced too" he boasted. "Well I didn't asked you about that" he said as he clenched his fist. "OK Faust lets go" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him "This is not over.." Vince glared at him as the man sat back down where he was.

"Didn't you see his level? He was twenty five!" she said to him, still pulling his arm. "I don't care, and I still want to beat the crap out of him" he said as he just let her drag him "Do you know where are we going?" he asked. "Of course" she said rather confident "We're going to a place where all swordsman train" she said. 'Oh great' he thought as he let out a short groan. They kept on walking until they reached a guild, Swordsman Guild. "So this is the place?" he asked Farron. "Yea sure it is the place" she said as she turned around and smile. ' She is cute ' he blushed as he realized something. "Umm, Farron?" he said "Yeah?" she replied. "You can let go of my hand now" he said as she saw that they were holding hands. "Oh, sorry" she said as her cheeks turned into bright red. "C'mon, lets go inside" he led her towards the tower, revealing what is inside it. There were two man inside it, one was at the counter and the other one was at the side of the door. "Hello there young player" the man at the counter said "I am sure that you are here to switch your class, ja?" he said. He has the Succubus Horn on his head while he only wore his white shirt and Plate Mail on.

"Yeah, this is the place for swordsman right?" Vince asked. "You got the right spot" he smiled as he took out a book "What's your name son?" he asked as he took out a pen to write. "Faust, Faust Ezek" Vince said. "Faust, welcome to the swordsman guild! Now you only have to pass 3 tests to confirm that you are worthy for this class" he said "Follow Jack, the man over there" he pointed at the man next to the door. The man then straightened himself and walked towards the door at the left corner of the room. Vince and Farron followed him as soon as the mysterious guy vanished from their sight. When they got through the door they could see some people who were trying to pass the test. "Faust?" a man shouted. Vince looked at his right, seeing Jack and a lady beside him. She also wore a plate mail but she has a dark blue shirt under the armor. She wore a black skirt that reached her knees and she has blond hair. "Yeah?" Vince said as he came closer to the lady.

"Are you ready to take the tests?" she asked, holding the book at her ride side. "Sure, ready when I was on this place" he said. "Alright then" she said as she walked towards a door "Go through this path alive and at the end of it warp back here, it should be easy" she grinned. "How to warp back?" Vince asked. "You will know on your way" she said as she looked at her watch "Get ready". Vince then in front of the door. "You have 2 minutes" she said as she raised her right hand "Now!" she stared as she brought her hand down, starting the time for the test.

Vince bolted as soon as she started counting the seconds. 'This is an empty room' he said as he slowed down 'I'll take my time' he smiled as he tripped over a land mine. Vince flew to his right side, moving forward a little "Son of a bastard!" he cursed as he held his right shoulder "I gotta move fast!" he said as he started to run fast once more. When he saw the door in front he grinned 'Easy' he thought. "Whoa!" he screamed as he fell into a hole, sending him back to the starting point. "As expected" the lady smiled. "What the heck was that?!" Vince roared, still holding his right shoulder. Farron healed him quickly as the lady explained him everything. "So, there's traps and portals that will either kill me, sending me back here or warp me back here?" he said, the lady just nodded in sighed in frustration as he raised his palm to his face before standing up, revealing his serious game face. "Let's do it for real' he said as he walked towards the door, holding the handle tightly. "GO!" she screamed as he opened the door, dashing through almost everything as he reached the door again seconds. "Woah" the lady said "He is serious". Vince made a jump towards the door as he twisted the door nob, sending him back to the starting spot.

"Did I made it?" he asked as he looked at everyone. The lady nodded as Vince jumped in a satisfied feeling. "Now" he calmed down "Where's my tittle?" he asked. "Not until you finish the other two" the lady said while Vince dropped onto his knees right after she said so. "..Why.." he whispered as he got up and slowly got himself back on the door. "This time you only have 1 minute" she said, looking at her watch once more. "Go!" she said as Vince opened the door harshly, breaking the upper half apart. "Wha!" Farron jumped to the side, getting her knee broken "Ouch! Faust your gonna pay for that!" she said, holding her right knee.

Meanwhile...

"Damn place.." Vince cursed through the bombs and obstacles and portals "I hate this" he said again, jumping over a bomb as he soon as he triggers it with his katana. "I hope this is worth it!" he growled as he ran faster, slicing almost everything in his way. He accelerated as soon as he saw the door in front of him. In stead of barging he broke it by cutting it into half, instantly making him back to the starting point.

"You bastard!" Farron shouted as she knocked him over with her book. He instantly fell down on his rear "What the heck?" he said as he looked at Farron's knee, it had a large bruise on it. "What happened? Did you fell or something?" he said as he got close to her, holding her knee. Her face got red all of a sudden, smacking his hand away "Don't do t-that!" she said as she pointed towards the door "Finish it and lets get the heck out!" she said as she pushed him away. "Fine then princess" he said as he got up, moving towards the door. "Some girl eh?" the lady smiled on him "Better watch her out" she warned. "No we got nothing. We just met two days ago" he said "Besides, no way I'm her type" he whispered. "Maybe you are" the lady winked at him "She's looking at you right now". When he turned around, he saw that Farron was staring at him. She instantly turned looked at another direction, avoiding his stare.

"Nah" he said "She's just daydreaming" he said as he held the door knob(When was it fixed?) "How long do I get this time?" he asked "Get it? This time?".

"Only 30 seconds" she said, grinning at him. His eyes widen in disbelief "30 seconds?! What the heck" he said, scratching his head. "Well, here goes nothing" he said, preparing his run. "Ready?" she asked while Vince only nodded "When I snap my fingers, you'll start to run" she said. Snap! Vince barged the door open, doing a front roll.

"I hate voodoo" he said before sprinting faster than ever. "27...26...25..." the lady counted, Farron just sat there. Her knee already healed by he magic but not her feelings "Damn it Faust". Vince ran and ran, he felt like he has been there for more than 30 seconds and he thinks that he failed. 'No! If I failed surely I'll go back to the starting point!' he thought as he ran faster. His leg felt like it was going to pop out of its socket, his vision was getting blurry. He fell on his knees next to a bomb 'Must go on' he thought. "I must become a swordsman!" he roared as he started running again..

"10.."

"Grr! Bring it on stupid bombs!" he taunted and started laughing like a maniac.

"6..5.."

"Gaah!" he roared out, it could be heard behind the door.

"3...2-" the lady counted as she heard the bell ring. "He made it" she smile towards Farron. "What? How do you know that he passed?" she asked as he quickly got up to her feet. "I just know so" she smiled.

At another place..

"Agh!" Vince said as he held his head. He felt like it was banging his skull. "Faust?" a deep voice asked. "Yeah! My name" he said as he stood up 'Probably I'll forgot my real name soon' he said. "Congratulations! You're now a Sword Master!" he said while Vince dropped his down. "Hmm" the man said, looking above Vince's head "Oh I see" he said. "You'll be fine soon" he said...


	5. Chapter 5: Finally A Day Off

Chapter 5: Time For A Nice Long Break

Vince's Point Of View

I was at a place, I think it is London. The place was very cold, Chrissie was there. She was wearing a long, black jacket that reached her knees. She had a scarf around her neck, a red one. She wore a dark blue jean and white sneakers. Her blonde hair was tied by a red ribbon. "Chris?" I called out. When she turned, she was smiling at me. "What are you doing here Vince? It's cold out here" she said as she came close towards me. "What are YOU doing outside here?" I asked, "and why am I feeling really cold?". "You tell me" she said "Hotshot" she grinned before giving me a quick jab at my right cheek, instantly bringing me to reality.

"Thank goodness" the man said to me. "I knew a quick jab would wake you up" he said, taking out his red handkerchief, wiping blood away from his fists. I tried moving around but it seems like I was tied down to a table. "What the.." I said as I looked at what I was tied with, it wasn't a rope neither a piece of cloth, it was an iron chain, around my wrist. "Let me go!" I roared. I felt my right cheek burn in pain, both of my legs were out of its socket and my left arm is out of its energy. "What did you did to me?!" I roared again, this time I caught his attention. "I just got you out of you dreams, nightmares and your happy place" he said as he tucked his handkerchief back in his pocket "Faust" he smiled. My eyes widen in horror as I started to struggle. "Let! Me! Go!" I said as I heard a snap on my right hand. He snapped the iron chains with only his hand. He went on to my left and did the same thing. "Tell me" I began "Who are you?". He just chuckled and placed his right hand on my left shoulder "You'll cross that bridge when you get to it" he said before I was warped next to Farron, at a restaurant. "..The Heck?" she asked.

Normal Point of View

"Faust!" she said as she hugged him. "Hey there Far, can I call you Far?" Vince asked as he hugged her back, rubbing her back. "Yeah sure! I'd love a nickname" she said "Where were you?". "I was at Death's Door" he joked, but Farron just gave him her 'What?' face. "Nevermind" he said "Hey waitress!" he shouted out loud. He got nudged by Farron for doing that "Ouch! What?" he asked, holding his left arm. He realized that his left arm was fine, not even signs of a slight injury but he started thinking, how did it got back to full charge? Was it the man or himself?"Sir?" the waitress asked him as he got back to reality "What can I get for you?" she said. "Oh umm how about.."

..After a that..

" C'mon" she said, her cheeks were bright red and her hair was a mess. "For the very last time, no! No nights out, no partying, no beers or alcoholic drinks and no crap!" Vince roared as he kept on walking with her on his back. "Please?" she whined, tears were in her eyes. "No" he said as he looked away. "Let's get a room at a motel the get some sleep" he said. She then jump off his of his back falling on her rear, her face completely red. "I-I'm not ready to do th-that yet" she said, looking away from him. Vince sighed in frustration as he sat down next to her. "I wasn't talking about that" he said "But if you don't wanna stay at a motel then fine, we'll search somewhere else". "N-No I do want a hotel or a motel or whatever but I just don't want...that yet" she blushed.

"Of course not that, what were you thinking?" he laughed "We just met like 2,3 days ago" he said "Unless you.." he said as he looked at her, blushing. "Oh no I-I'm not" she said, acting really weird "...maybe..." she whispered. "What was that?" Vince asked. "Oh nothing, let's get a hotel or whatever" she said as she stood up but she eventually fell on her rear again.

Vince laughed a little before kneeling down with his back facing her "C'mon, let's get a motel". She smiled, her cheeks bright red "Thanks" she said as she slowly climbed his back. They went down the street, talking all by themselves since it was at 10 p.m. Vince kept on walking until they found a motel, The Nights Off. "So how about this place here? It looks good" he said, but there was no response. "Far?" he said before hearing her soft snore. Turning around to see her face, it was too cute for him that he blushed. Her lips were slightly open while she was drooling at the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were closed while her cheeks were bright red.A few strands of her hair was covering her face . Vince could only chuckle while he went inside the motel.

"Good evening sir" the woman behind the counter said with a British accent . She has blonde hair and was wearing a white shirt followed by a black vest. She was also wearing a dark blue skirt which reached her ankles. "A room for two?" she asked. "Yes" Vince answered. "King sized bed?" she asked, which made Vince blushed instantly. "N-No, two queen sized bed please" he stuttered. The woman smiled while typing the data into the computer. "Here" she said as she handed him a key "Your room is Room 5" she smiled "And you'll be getting a King sized bed soon" she winked.

"OK?" he grinned as he climbed the stairs towards their room. He laid Farron down beside the door to open it. After opening the door, when he looked at her she was lying by her side. He blushed madly when he saw her sleeping in that pose, but what worries hi the most, how is he going to carry her into the room.

"Well, it's my first time carrying someone like this so" he said as he dropped on his right knee "Don't wake up" he said as he took her up, bridal style. That made her face closer to his, his blonde hair reaching her black ones. Her breath smelled like roses. He got out of his thoughts and brought her inside, locking the door behind him.

He laid her softly down on the bed and placed the keys on the nightstand. "Sweet Dreams" he said as he went to the bathroom to take a bath.

The Next Day~

Farrons Point Of View

I got up quite slow, took me 5 minutes to turn on my back. I yawned loudly due to the lack of sleep that I had. When I looked around, we were in either a hotel or a motel, but I barely care. I usually sleep at the streets because I didn't have any money. No one wanted a priest like me at an early level.

When I looked on my right, Faust was at the other bed. He was sleeping peacefully, I can't even hear his snore. He spined around, his body facing me now. I immediately blushed at the sight of his body, he wasn't wearing anything buy his pants. He doesn't have any six pack but for a fighter he looks fit. I got up from my bed and tiptoed to his to wake him up but I tripped and fell on his bed, landing on him accidentally connecting our lips.

Normal Point Of View

Vince opened his eyes slowly, realizing that Farron was on top of him. He was okay with that but the problem was, her tongue was in his mouth! He instantly got up and spat all over his room while Farron rubbed her tongue off with her hands. "What the heck Far?!" Vince roared as he saw Farron sitting at the corner of her bed. "Sorry Faust, I was only going to wake you up" she said, blushing madly. Vince sighed as he took his shirt on the nightstand and put it on "It's okay just, don't do that again" he said harshly. Farron could only look down due to embarrassment "Okay.." she said.

"C'mon lets get outta here then get something to eat" Vince said as he took his sword which is attached to his belt and wore it at his shoulders. Farron went to the toilet and fixed her hair, brushed her teeth and did a quick shower before coming out, her hair tied and her shirt was clean. Vince got close to her and ruffled her hair "Hey!" she said, smacking away his hands. "Sorry about just now" he said, doing his 'sorry face'. "It's OK" she smiled "Shall we?"

They checked out of the hotel or motel or whatever and went down the road again. The road was crowded with players from other places, some talk in different langued and some were at a very high level. "Woah.." Vince said, amazed at the system that he is seeing right now. The players HP,MP, and their Jobs were above their heads. "Oh I almost forgot, well I did but yeah" she said as se touched something in front of her, opening a window which says 'Inventory', 'Quests', 'Skills' and many others. She tapped on the 'Party' and invited Vince into it. "Kitty Cat party? Really?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll switch the name later, just join in for now" she said. Vince pressed the 'Join' button in front of him and the top right side at the corner of his eyes were Farrons name and his. He became shocked when his REAL name came in, Vince Drayer. She gave him her most darkest glare at him directly, sending him a wave of his most darkest feeling covering him up. "F-Far" he stuttered "I can explain" he said. " .You" she said as she opened the party menu and kicked me out. "Hey wait a minute" he said when she ran away, but he tripped over something "O-Ouch!" he said when he sat up, he tripped over a girl. "S-Sorry" she said, rubbing her left knee "I can't really walk right now".

The girl has a silver colored hair that reached her waist, she was wearing a dark blue skirt which reached her knee along with a sleeveless white shirt, and also a red scarf around her neck. "Let me make it up to you" she said as she crawled closer to him, closing in their distance. "W-Woah" he said, pushing her away by her shoulder "You don't have to do that". "Then" she began "Lets...give each others a hug" she hugged him. "W-Well, OK?" he hugged her back. She gave out a small cry as she jumped back, holding her left knee. "It hurts" she said, tears were in her eyes. "C'mon then, lets get you to a clinic nearby" he said, picking her up bridal style. "Can Howl come?" she pouted. "What? Who's Howl?" he asked as he felt a strong wind blowing from his right side.

When he turned to the right, he saw a small wolf like animal as tall as his elbow was. "I g-guess?" he said as he walked around the city, asking people where's the nearest clinic, but all of them were like "What's a clinic?". Vince sat down at the stairs, laying the girl down beside him, the wolf sat down next to the girl. She stroke its back gently. "So we're going to have to find Farron" he said. The girl tilted her head a little as she asked him "Who's Farron?". "She's my friend" he said, scratching his head. "Stay here, I'll be right back" he said as he got up. "My name is Cyste, Cyte Vile. What's your name?" she asked, smiling a little with a light blush on her face.

He was about to say Faust, but he didn't want to make to same mistake twice. "Vince, Vince Drayer's my name"


	6. Chapter 6: New Things

**Hello there! Sorry for the long update, I got busy with my games and all. Even my phone got me pissed off. But hey, got things done, problem solved. I also worked on chapter 7. Anyways, do rate and review, may God bless you ;3 Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Searching for the Angel<p>

Vince's Point Of View

I've walked for 4 hours non-stop and I can't seem to find Farron anywhere! She must've went to another town or city. But That'll be impossible, a priest wandering around in the forest? Unless she can find another friend, but I have to feeling that she won't find anyone else due to her shyness. So I went back to Cyte to take her to a motel.

"So, did you find your friend?" she asked with her head tilted to her side a little. "Nope, but I sure did find something good for tonight" I said as he took her up bridal style "a place to stay for tonight". Her face turned red when I took her up, but her face became normal as soon as she got used to it. "Are you having a fever or what?" I raised my right eyebrow. "I'm fine" she said. They went North, where most people were at night. The place was crowded with NPC's and people. Some of them were wearing kimonos, most of them were in their battle gear because they have to move out at the next morn. I know this because I've been gaming for a long time.

"I hate this" she said with a grumpy voice. "What do you hate?" I asked. "I hate it when they're to many people around me, its too hot" she said as she took off her scarf that held her neck and some of her hair. Her face was bright red once more but this time it stayed. "C'mon lets get out of here fast" I said as I start sprinting. "Please.." she plead, her face was getting redder "..it's so hot.." she started turning around. "Stop moving you'll fall" I warned but she kept on turning, spinning and struggling. She eventually fell "Damn it Cyte!" I cursed as I turn around. The dog, Howl, caught her on its back. She laid there as she started to spin again. "C'mon lets- oof!" I said as I bumped into someone "Sorry" I said as I started running off but the player caught me. "What the hell man?!" he said. He has dark blue hair and he was wearing a Crusaders armor. A long sword that he used is on his back as he held a shield on his left hand, the shield has a rose at the middle and a red cross at the back of it.

"I'm sorry now I have to go" he said but the man kept his grip on. "Yeah right, I don't like it when people bump into me" he said as he took out his sword. "Well I don't have time for-" I started before he slashed me, flinging me far away.

Normal Point Of View

Vince was flung towards a wig shop, smashing it apart. "You just pissed me off!" he said as he took a look at a mirror, he realized that he was wearing a short silver wig. 'Damn, I look good on this' he said. When he looked at his left, the guy came closer to him with his sword on, his sword looks like a cross. He looked again at the mirror before he looks again at the guy. "Not after I ask Far" he said as he took off the wig and got his katana "Bring it on you son of a bastard!" he roared, holding his katana up to his shoulder. "Raagh!" the guy dashed towards Vince, bringing his sword down towards his skull.

Vince blocked it before he was pushed back by the shield. 'Oh that's it' he said as an red colored aura came out from him "BERSERK" he growled before running towards the guy, banging on him really hard and fast. "Heergh!" the guy said as he pushed him again and stabbed him at his stomach. The people around them were shocked, some of them were scared. Vince fell on to his knees, holding the blade that stabbed him and used his katana to hold his ground "Aren't I too young to fall?" he joked as his visions blurred. But it he felt well and new along with fresh feeling up in his stomach. He started laughing like maniac "I only know one person who can do this" he said as he pulled out the sword "And I'm gonna find her as soon as I beat the crap out of you" he growled.

He jumped back a little as he entered his berserk mode and put his blade back into its sheath, doing a samurai pose. "Ha ha! Waiting for you death is an honor for you?" the guy laughed as he started sprinting towards him again "I'll finish you off quick!". "Fatal..." Vince whispered to himself as he waited for a while. When the guy came close Vince gave him his most scariest, pissed off face "..Blow". Vince thrusts the sword straight into the guys heart. The blood flowed down his blade, coating Vince's hand with blood. Vince's smile grew and pulled his blade back, stabbing it back into its stomach. "He he he.." he laugh before hearing a bark from his back. When he turned around, Cyte's condition was getting worse. He took his sword back into its sheath as he ran with Howl "Get the player to a Priest or whatsoever" he said as he kept running.

~After a while around 5 am~

"Hey don't chew that!" Vince said to Howl, it was chewing his blood colored boots "And keep it down, your master's sleeping". Howl obeyed and and went up to Cyte and dozed off beside her. Cyte was sleeping peacefully, she was on her left with her right leg on top of her right. Her hand were under her head and her silver hair is covering some part of her face. Her left leg was as good as new after Vince patched it up .Vince smiled, he took a pen and a paper from the nightstand and wrote down:

I'll be back soon with food. Don't let the lady in the room, I don't like them nor trust them. Don't disturb my bed!

-Vince

He folded it and kept it under the pen. When he got out, he went to the clothes shop to get something. "Good evening sir" the man said "How can I help you?". He took out his gold pouch "A hooded shirt with the color of red or blue which are light enough so that I can run fast and also pants that can help me" he said harshly. "Along with the enchantments?" he said but Vince shook his head. With that he goes back to his work.

Vince came out with a dark red duster and dark blue jeans. He he pulled back his long hair to his nape, leaving a spiky at the back of his ear and neck. "Much better" he smiled. He then took another walk and went into a weapon shop nearby. "What can I do for you?" the shopkeeper said. "Give me the best sword for a sword master to use during combat" he said. "Alright, give me a minute to search" he said as he got out of the counter and searched at the racks of swords while Vince looked at the journal beside the flower pot on top of the counter. The cover said: The Forgotten. "What's this book?" Vince asked the man, flipping the pages as he did so. "That book?" the man said as he took up a sword, examining it "That's a wreck, people say it's the most useless book around here but" he laid the sword down "The legend goes, a sword master, went into the dungeon to face something very dark, it had shadows upon shadows of the damn. Most people said that he was crazy for doing so, only the ones which as a very high level can do that but he insisted.

"The man brought some of his guild members who was brave enough to join him, so their were 5 of them, a Crusader, High Priest, Monk, Sniper and a High Wizard. They were the elites of elites players at their guild, Feather Fall" he brought 3 swords to the counter.

"But, that's where the book ended" he said. "It was torn of by my brothers when we were still young". "I see, does this Feather Fall guild still exists?" Vince asked. "I think not, rumors said that Feather Fall was deleted due to the inactivity of the 5 elites" said the man. "So, what shall it be?" the man pointed at three swords. Vince laid the book down where he found it and took up the thing sword with the golden hilt. "Ah, that's the Lapier, it deals 70 dps, its quiet good since your using a katana, and katanas are normally light. Well, to me it is" he said.

"Can I ask for your help?" Vince ask "There will be a reward for you if you do". "I'll do it for free this time since you asked nicely" he smiled "What is it?"

~Meanwhile~

"Haaa!" Cyte yawned as she looked around the room "Where's Vince?" she asked herself, her stomach growled all of a sudden as she gave out a sigh "I need food". "Hey Howl" she said as she stroke its gray soft fur. "C'mon let's go find Vince" she said as she got off her bed, realizing her leg was as good as new "He must've patch me up" she smiled, getting on Howl's back "Let's go".

~And Then~

"Haargh!" Vince shouted out as he was knocked down again for the 5th time. "Kid, relax. It's just training" the man said "Besides, you can possibly beat a veteran like me!" the man smirked. "Oh but old man has their limit!" he growled as he held his sword tight "BERSERK!". This time Vince's aura was blue for some reason. "Not bad" the man clapped "Not bad at all, its just that" the man triggered his berserk while his aura was red like Vince's last time "Mine is red, the highest level of berserk you want to get your skill points on". Vince pretended that he didn't heard anything and went towards the man "I.." he said as he stabbed the man but the man simply dodged it "..don't.." Vince stayed like that for a while as he pulled out another skill

"FATAL BLOW!" he blew off the sword from the mans hand as he prepared for another one but he then dropped on to his knees, exhausted from the amount of skills that he pulled out 'Real gaming is harder than console gaming' he thought. Before he could stand up and finish his work the man took out another sword and pointed at Vince's forehead. "Not bad at all" he said with a satisfied face.

~Then~

"Excuse me" Cyte asked "Have you seen a black haired boy which is only 5 centimeters higher than me?". The cat just meowed and walked away. "Okay, sorry for disturbing you" she said as she patted Howl's head "C'mon let's get going". "Cyte!" Vince shouted out. Cyte she saw that he was bringing a handful of foods. "I told you to not leave the motel didn't I?" he scolded her in the middle of the town. "You didn't" she said calmly, not worrying the people around them. Vince realized the situation and grabbed her wrist "C'mon let's get outta here".

They out of the towns and went at the West Gate of the city. They wasn't that many people there, but it i good enough to talk. They sat down on the chair under n umbrella and shared each other the food that Vince bought. "This is delicious" Cyte said "Too bad you didn't bought more for me" she complained. "You ate a quarter of what I bought!" the boy roared. "Well, let's go search your fried" she cleaned up her things and threw the trash into the trash bin nearby. "Wait" Vince said "We met nearby the West Gate right when I tripped over you". "Yeah" she placed her hand on her hip "When we were going to kiss". Vince almost choked on his bun when he heard that "We were not going to" he said as he threw the bun aside "Let's get going, she won't be that far". "Right, adventure we go" she said as Howl howled out in excitement.


	7. Chapter 7: Everyone Has A Darkside

Chapter 7: Everyone has a dark side

~Somewhere Else~

"Where's Vince?!" a lady that looked at her 20's shouted out. She wore a red blouse and a black skirt that reached her knees. "I don't know! I went into my room and I heard this very loud roar outside" Chrissie said from up stairs. "When I got to Vince's room he wasn't there" she ran down the stairs. "I should've got here sooner" the woman held her face "What was he doing before?". "He said he was going to sleep at his room, but then I don't know what happened after that" she explained. "C'mon let's get to his room"

~And Then~

"Search everywhere, maybe there's some trail or something or even God knows what there's here that he left" the lady said, flipping things over and checked everywhere. "Here there's something.."Chrissie took up a piece of paper "It says.."

Too Late...No Way Back Unless I Say So...

-BurntSoul

"M-Mom" Chrissie said "Look at this". Chrissie passed the paper to her mother "Oh my gosh".

~BaCk In ThE GaMe~

"Sir" Cyte began "Have you seen a lady in black hair, gray eyes?" she asked. "Nope" the man said "But I do found out that you're a good girl" he brushed her cheeks. "I know right" she smiled "Onii-chan!" she turned around to hug Vince. "Cyte, what are you doing?" he asked as he hugs her back "Did you find her?". "No, I didn't but I bet my mommy is really beautiful!" she smiled.

The man turned around and walked away. "Kidding" Cyte stuck her tongue out. "Well I hate you doing that" he said out harshly. "Well I love playing around" she said as she got on her tiptoes to whisper something into his ears "And I really, REALLY want to play with you". He pushed her back as he started blushing "Damn it! Let's find her fast and get outta here".

They kept on walking, asking people here and there until they sat down, too tired to do anything including standing. "Where is she" Vince said as he wiped off his sweat from his forehead. "I don't know.." Cyte replied as she hung her head low, saying it in a low tone "Maybe she went in to another town nearby". "No she won't" Vince stood up slowly "She can't get that far, she can't really handle the monsters out there".

Howl was resting his head on Cyte's lap as she stroke him slowly "But what if she could?". "Then.." Vince said, holding his katana in his hand "We're on our own". Cyte got up and went beside him, tilting her head a little "Then, let's get going" she smiled "Let's go on an adventure". Vince just smiled and let his blade down "Bring it on nature".

~At another place~

"Ma'am" the shopkeeper said "Are you waiting for someone?" he asked as he wiped the cups. "I am, and it'll be a long time until he arrives" she said as she took a sip of her tea "Is there a nearby place that I can stay?".

~Back to the main character~

"Onii-chan!" Cyte cried out as she came running towards Vince, carrying 2 bags full of food while Howl carried 2 bags with him, 1 on each side "We're ready!" she smiled. "This is the 3rd time you went and came back with food using my gold!" he cried as he checked his gold pouch: empty. He kept on crying while they were on their way to the East Gate. "Onii-chan, shut up your being too loud" Cyte hushed him while Vince glared at her. "You shut up" he said as he wiped his tears off of his face. He sniffed as he turned around, looking at the town before bidding it goodbye.

"Say Cyte" Vince began. "Cyte" she said, munching on the bun that she bought while Vince face palmed so hard it left a mark on his face. "What's your job?" Vince asked he stoping for a while to check his surrounding. "I'm a Hunter, a person who shoots from afar and plants booby traps everywhere" she said as she took out her bow. "Wait, you said that you pl-" Vince began before he heard a loud explosion at the back of him. "Oh" Cyte said "Now I'm level 64" she smiled as she took out another booby got on her knees as she placed the booby trap down, covering it with leaves on top of it "Another Blast Mine planted" she said, wiping off her sweat from her forehead. "...That's all?" Vince asked "That is how you kill monsters and level up fast?!". "As you can see, yes that's how I do it" she smiled.

After she did her explanation, they followed the track back at the city that they left to see what blew up. Before they could reached they place that blew up they smelled a foul scent before reaching it. "Damn smell is making me feel sick!" Vince growled, closing his nose with his hands "After getting whatever the monster dropped we'll get outta here fast!". Cyte smiled and nodded in agreement. She not even closing her nose. "How can you now smell that?!" Vince said. She turned around to face him, placing her hand on her hips "I get use to it" she walked on.

When they reached the place, Vince froze in disbelief. It wasn't a monster, it was a player. "I-I thought only monsters could trigger it" Vince finally broke, his skin turned pale. "Not really" Cyte said as she got down to pick up the things that the player dropped. "In this world, no mercy is shown" she said as she got near the corpse to pick up the knife "Not even a pretty face that got all make up in a saloon". She then placed the items into her bag, standing up "C'mon, let's get outta here before some nasty thieves come".

They went back on their track when they were out of the forest onto the road. The three of them (including howl) sat down on the foot of a hillside nearby, exhausted from their long trip. "Vince" said Cyte "How far are we?". "About.." Vince panted, taking a look at his watch. He gave out a long sigh, laying down on the grass "Another 3 hours travel from the town that I expect that my friend will be".

Cyte scratched the back of her neck "I shouldn't have followed you". "Hey you were the one who wanted to follow me" Vince said " No one asked you to follow me". Cyte punched Vince's left shoulder, getting an 'Ouch" from him, then laid down with her hands on her head.

"We'll take a short nap before going on" Vince said as closed his eyes, getting into his dreamland.

~zzZZ~

Vince got up first, stretching his arm as he sat up. He yawned as he looked around, realizing that he was on his own. He stood up wobbly, quickly registering the environment around him, it was already past 7 to his point of view. "Damn it Cyte!" he said as he took out his broadsword that he got from the man back at the city that they left. He hit the road top speed, not wanting to meet up with any monster. "I knew I should have bought an alarm" he cursed as he kept on running.

He fell on his left when a Garm pounced on him, bitting his duster. "Hey I paid for those!" he said, punching the Garm off of him. "Bring it on!" he roared out as he held his katana. Then the Garm gave out a long howl, Vince gave out a confused face.

Then from afar, he a a whole pack of Garm coming towards his way. "Well crap!" he said as he went back to running.

~Back At The Hill~

"La la la la la" sang Cyte as she skipped towards the place where Vince laid while Howl gave out a small bark . "Eh? Where did Onii-chan went?" she asked Howl when he was busy sniffing around. It then barked at the direction that Vince went. "Well well well" Cyte said "Adventure we go". She hopped on Howl's back and they went towards the direction that Vince ran.

"Faster boy! Faster!" she said, laughing happily when Howl sped up. "Cyt-" a voice called out but Cyte ignored it and they went on.

~Vince~

"Aww c'mon! Seriously Cyte?!" he roared as he watched the Huntress leave him in a flash. "Well damn" he said as he began to slow down. "I hate running away anyways so.." he said as he took out his broadsword once more "I don't really care".

When another Garm was about to pounce him he instantly duck and stabbed it. "I am pretty tired" he said as he planted his fist down to its skull "And pissed". He then placed his sword at his shoulder "But who gives a damn!" he shouted out, running towards the pack.

~Cyte & Howl~

"Sir?" she asked the man on the bench which ahs a bandage below his right eye "Have you seen a man with a red duster as tall as me pass by? He's a friend of mine". The man shook his head as he stroke Howls fur "I did not see such man, but I shall inform you when I see him". "Thanks" Cyte thanked him "C'mon Howl, let's get some food". Howl barked at her while sniffing the bad at its left side. "Oh right! Onii-chan bought us buns" she said as she took out one of it and broke it in half "Then let's go at a cafeteria nearby".

They entered a cafeteria named, Alex's Part. "What a fine cafeteria" Cyte said, getting the girls attention across the room. The place quite basic, it had bar table, chairs, a bar, more chairs. "It's not really especially when there's no one here but you two" the man said as he blended the strawberries "How bout' a drink, hmm? It's on the house since it's your first time here". Cyte then smiled and took at seat at the bar "Why not, right?".

~Vince~

"Haargh!" he roared, thrusting the blade down to the Garms stomach as he took out his katana."Fatal.." he timed his slash "Blow!". He blew off the body towards the rest of the pack. "Finally" he sighed, placing his katana back into its sheath and picked up his broadsword "Back to searching the two missing angels". He walked down the path that he went, in search of the two angels, or more like devil since they both went on their on paths and left him like a lonely dog, literally.

Then his stomach growled,very loud. "Damn it...I knew I shouldn't have trusted her to the buns, perhaps she already finished it all by herself and her dog, Howl. "But more important is how am I going to get out" he said "I mean I just slept on my bed while some girl woke me up!". He then stopped to think "Maybe, if the thing that brought me in.." he started to run with a large grin on his face "..he can put me back!".

He reached the town within minutes with a groan "I hate this". He kept on walking and entered the cafeteria that Cyte entered and stayed at a shocked state. "One more glass then~!" Cyte said, raising the glass above her head. The glass seemed to have some pinkish liquid in it. "The heck.." Vince said as he closed the door. Cyte turned around to face him with a smile on her face and a bright color of red on her face "Oh hey there Onii-chan!" she said as she waved her cup "Want some strawberry juice?" she laughed. "I know you want it" she sang.

Vince turned to his right and to his surprise, Howl was sleeping on the floor with a bowl and also a pink liquid in it. "Damn girl, you've been drinking" Vince said as he placed his sword down next to Howl. "Just a glass of water" he said to the man. "No water here, just gas drinks and alcoholic ones. How about a whiskey?" the man said, waving a bottle labeled as 'Whiskey'. "Oh, err...no thanks" he said as he got off his chair.

"Bu-" the man began as the door blew up, causing everything around them to go white.

"Freeze! Hands in the air and give us your gold pouches!" a man came with and drew his bow. Cyte swinged her hands in the air and dropped down to the floor, sleeping. Vince stood up with an unsatisfied face "What the heck...". "I know right?" a familiar voice said at this back. "Farron if its you I need to talk to you soon" he said without looking back, standing up slowly "But first we need to get these bastards and give em' a cold knock out!" a said furiously. "And you want to gank off 20 hunters since you only have one and she's knocked out?! Pl-ease!" the man laughed. "Make it.. One swordsman, one wizard and one..." the man at the counter said as he took out something "Stalker". The man raised his bow and started to look scared "Don't you dare!". "Is this your armor?" he asked as he raised a full set of armor for a hunter. "E-Eh?!" the hunter was in nothing but his boxer "Damn it men! Get him!" he gave out the command and ran away.

"I'll rip ALL of your throats out if you dare!" Vince threatened them. They all laughed out, making Vince mad. "You asked for it" he whispered, pulling out his katana. "Samurai Style" he slowly pulled out his katana while the other 19 kept on laughing. "Death Sentence" he ran to the person at the most left and slit his throat. The man beside him jumped and Vince sliced his foot, literally stabbing his assho-

Vince then blocked the shot that the guy shot at him with the body that he literally stabbed at the- "Haargh!" Vince flung the body towards the guy for shot him and went towards him, also slitting his throat. "Attack!" a men said and they all went for Vince. A grin grew at Vince's face as he held the katana close to his face "He he he...Bring it on..."

~While That Happens~

"Ahh..." Farron said as she walked out of a spa nearby "At least I released some of my stress" she said as she stretches her arm. A loud explosion was then heard nearby. "Eh?! Alex's place blew up? Maybe he used the kitchen again..." she sighed as she walked towards there "Now I am going to have to clean it up again".

When she heard the familiar roar, she then ran and hid near the broken walls. Trying to get a peak if what she hear was him. When she saw the same back that she saw, she froze there, unable to do anything. 'What to do what to do what do' she thought as she hid behind to wall. 'I did got mad for some reason that day but that was because I was in a bad mood' she mentally screamed 'And we did..' she blushed as she touched her lips. 'Ah, nevermind bout that. If his HP drops to 25% I'll heal him. If he doesn't then I won't show up'.

"Aargh!" Vince screamed as he fell down. His health then went down to 7%. "Bring it on! I'll reap all you 4 down in one hit!" he challenge. Then the four drew their bow, "How will one reap us if he is dead?". "Exactly" Vince said, standing up and got into his battle stance. He grinned "I shall be...Death". The four than felt a shiver at their spine upon hearing those sentence. "Samurai's Style..." Vince held his sword down "Poisoned Air" . "Stop joking!" the man said as he released his arrow. Vince heard a whisper which said 'Heal...Gloria' and smiled as he ran towards the four, ending all of them at one strike.

"Ah..it's done now" he said as he sliced thin air to clean off the katana stained with blood before putting it back into its sheath. "And Farron thanks for the healing, you can come out of now" he smiled. "H-Hey F-Faust" she came out of the wall. "Eh?" Vince made a confused face "But I thought you were". "Oh that lady there?" the man said "That's a wooden doll. It's when I'm alone here I'll talk to her".

Vince took a step back and picked up his broadsword "OK?". He then turned towards Farron who stood there, blushing. "Hye Far, how have you been without me?" he asked as he came close. "I'm fine" she lowered her head with her hands behind her back "A-About that day". Vince made another confused face "What's wrong with it?". She then looked up and blushed "I'm sorry that I ran away..." she said "Its just that we...kissed and..." she whispered the sentence very soft. "We what?" Vince asked. "U-Um..we forgot to pay the place that we stayed for the night!" she said it so fast Vince could only catch a few words that she said.

"OK?" he said. "Besides how did you find me?" Farron asked, crossing her hands in front of her chest. "I've got a Hunter on my side" he said as he pointed at Cyte "And she seems to have a Garm as her pet.". Farron stood there in shock "Well, ain't that a blast".


End file.
